As one can ascertain, there are many types of pressure transducers for which there are many well known uses. One type of a particularly useful transducer is conventionally characterized as being wet-to-wet which can be used to measure the differential pressure between two fluid or gaseous substances. Wet-to-wet differential transducers are used in many industries such as automotive, medical and aerospace applications. A gage transducer is also a extremely useful device and a gage or absolute transducer will measure applied pressure with respect to atmospheric pressure or applied with respect to zero pressure. Thus the term gage is employed to measure an applied pressure with respect to atmospheric pressure. As one can ascertain, the prior art is replete with a number of patents which describe various configurations and methods of fabricating pressure sensing devices. The assignee herein, namely Kulite Semiconductors Products, Inc., has many patents regarding such devices. As is true in any field, the construction and implementation of such devices and of employing such devices has improved and typically the devices should be easier to use, simpler to install and of course, simpler to construct. Thus, the prior art makes many improvements to such devices and such improvements continue to be made. In this particular application, there is disclosed a combined wet-to-wet differential transducer as well as a gage pressure transducer in the same housing. In this manner, one utilizing this transducer can obtain an output in regard to a differential pressure as well an output in regard to gage pressure. As indicated, a typical piezoresistive device is employed, which basically includes a bridge pattern as a Wheatstone bridge which are formed on a relatively thin semiconductive deflecting member or diaphragm. The deflecting member may be fabricated from silicon and deflects upon application of a pressure which causes the piezoresistors to vary their magnitudes. If a pressure P is applied to one face of the deflecting member, and a pressure P2 is applied to the other face of the deflecting member, the result in deflection will be determined by the differences in pressure. Thus differential pressure measurements can be accomplished using a differential transducer which provides an output indicative of the difference between two pressures. The absolute pressure transducer produces a pressure which is measured with respect to zero pressure in units of force per unit of area. A gage pressure transducer measures pressure with respect to atmospheric pressure and essentially the measurement of differential pressure as well as gage pressure are very useful measurements and are made in many applications such as in the automotive, aircraft and other industries as well. Thus, as indicated, the prior art is replete with a number of patents which describe such transducers. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,291 entitled Wet-to-Wet Pressure Sensing Assembly issued on Apr. 8, 2003 to A. D. Kurtz, et al. and assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein. That patent describes a wet-to-wet differential pressure device which is typical of a differential transducer and also contains oil filled cavities for interfacing with the wet-to-wet environment. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,179 entitled Method and Apparatus for the Determination of Absolute Pressure and Differential Pressure Therefrom issued on Sep. 2, 2003 to A. D. Kurtz and assigned to the assignee herein. That patent describes a combination absolute and differential pressure sensing device. In any event, the prior art is replete with a number of such devices and, as indicated above, it is desirable to provide improved devices to make fabrication and use simpler. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,247 issued on Jun. 6, 2006 entitled Combined Absolute Differential Transducer by A. D. Kurtz, et al., assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein. That patent discloses a combined absolute and differential pressure transducer which consists of two sensors made from the same wafer of silicon and selected to be adjacent to each other. The patent also describes the adjacent sensors, each having the same web thickness but having different size active areas, where the thermal coefficient and the thermal sensitivity are controlled by the impurity concentration of the P regions. Thereby the thermal properties of the two adjacent sensors are closely controlled and matched to each other, resulting in an improved overall combined absolute and differential transducer. The above noted patents are incorporated herein in their entirety. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wet-to-wet differential transducer as well as a gage pressure transducer, all employed in a common housing. Thus the present invention makes possible the construction of a low pressure differential transducer having on each end the same size large diameter isolation diaphragm while enabling one to bring out the leads from the semiconductor sensors in a simple and expeditious manner. As will be ascertained, to make a wet-to-wet differential transducer, together with a wet-to-wet absolute transducer, an additional die is installed next to the differential die which was shown previously with the wet-to-wet differential transducer.